


I am the Ground You Walk Upon (And I Welcome the Touch of Your Steps)

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [7]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: (not really but close enough), Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, M/M, Mouthplay, Shameless Smut, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Benrey likes to touch stim. Gordon is touch-starved, and has a very sensitive tail.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	I am the Ground You Walk Upon (And I Welcome the Touch of Your Steps)

Benrey wasn't much of a touchy-feely guy. At least, not to other people—he liked feeling different surfaces and textures.

_ Gordon _ , however, was surprisingly touchy, especially for someone who spent the majority of his life hidden and alone. Well, maybe it wasn't that surprising.

It worked out pretty well for the two of them though.

Benrey hummed quietly under his breath, gently tapping his fingers against Gordon's back. The borrower shifted a little so he was drumming on his shoulders and sighed.

"mouse boy gettin' the  _ good _ massage, nice." 

Gordon opened one eye to glare at him, but the effect was greatly diminished by his lazy sprawl on the arm of the sofa. Benrey trailed his fingers down his back, grinning when the little man hummed contentedly.

Suddenly he tensed and let out a strangled little squeak.

Benrey paused where he'd been stroking his tail, crooking an eyebrow in confusion. Gordon had tucked his face into his folded arms, clearly trying to hide something.

"Don't- don't touch my tail please?" The borrower mumbled. "It's, um. Sensitive."

A wide grin spread across Benrey's face as he slowly traced a finger down Gordon's tail.

"sorry, didn't, uh. couldn't hear you, bro, all mumblin' and shit. speak up please?"

"I s-said please don't t- _ ah _ -ouch my tail." He raised his head just enough to stare at Benrey over his folded arms. His face was flushed, and he squirmed a little when Benrey petted his back.

"you mean like this?" He gently pinched the borrower's tail between his forefinger and thumb, sliding down towards the end with agonizing slowness.

"Mnng-  _ yes _ I mean like tha- _ hah _ -t!" Gordon honest to God  _ whimpered _ , the sound sending a bolt of arousal through Benrey's body.

He growled, digging claws into his thigh as he felt Gordon's tail flick against his fingers. The little man let out a ragged gasp, curling his fingers and toes as he squirmed.

"Fuh-huck, Benrey  _ please- _ " He panted, shuddering at the feeling racing up his spine and pooling in his stomach.

"gotta say more than that, lil man." The words were tinged with a low snarl which sent chills down the back of Gordon's neck, and yet only added to his arousal.

Gordon flipped over, pulling his tail out of Benrey’s grasp as he did so. “Stop- don’t tease like that unless you’re gonna come through,  _ Benrey _ .” He hissed, staring up at the larger man.

“mmmmm, who said i wasn’t plannin’ on it, huh?”

Benrey slipped a finger under the hem of Gordon’s sweater, letting out an inquiring hum as he did so. The borrower quickly pulled it off, tossing it somewhere behind him. He shivered a bit at the cool air, but the feeling was quickly chased away when Benrey leaned down and pressed a kiss to his stomach.

His lips were surprisingly soft and warm against his skin, a little chapped but the slight raspy feeling sent a tingling through his limbs. He licked a little stripe across his abdomen, before a tooth pressed against his skin. Benrey ducked his head slightly and with a tearing sound, ripped Gordon’s pants clean off.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Gordon yelped, staring at the man with a heated gaze. He would probably be upset about his ruined pants later, but right now it was incredibly sexy.

"uh, yeah, that's the idea man. lol." Benrey grinned, still gently mouthing at the littler man's skin. Chasing the taste of honey and cinnamon.

"Ngh- never say "el oh el" out loud again, tha- _ hah _ -t is the most unsexy thing I've— _ shit _ —ever heard." Gordon panted, squirming under the gentle nips and licks placed across his body.

"uhh, lil gordo here don't seem to agree with that." 

"Did- don't call my dick anything like that ever again."

Either he didn't have a good comeback or he chose not to respond, but Gordon didn't really care which as long as he wasn't saying stupid shit.

In fact, after Benrey seemed satisfied with teasing him and licked from his thighs to his collarbone in a broad swipe, he didn't care about anything except chasing that feeling.

"Hoooo-ly  _ shit _ , duh-do that again." He begged, unable to keep from bucking his hips at the feeling.

"nah. gotta better idea, hang on." Benrey scooped him up in one hand and shifted so he was laying back against the arm of the sofa, before lifting him back up towards his face. "gonna give you the good succ, bro."

"What does that even me- _ aaah _ !" Gordon interrupted himself with a frankly embarrassing whimper as Benrey opened his mouth and slipped him in up to his waist. Purposefully blunted teeth pressed against the small of his back just above his tail, but unlike the last time he was in this position he wasn't afraid of Benrey biting him in half.

He could feel the man's lips curl into a grin around him as a low purr rumbled out from his chest.

A heated gasp escaped him as he felt Benrey lick between his legs, curling around his dick before sliding away. His hips stuttered, trying to chase the warm wet touch of the other's tongue.

A finger gently ruffled his hair before sliding down to stroke his back. He could feel himself flushing at the attention, the familiar prickling feeling on the back of his neck warning him of a bean's gaze only adding to the overwhelming sensations. He whined breathlessly, clutching at Benrey's face and writhing as he licked at his cock. 

The slight thrill of danger Gordon felt from the teeth pressed against his skin heightened the tension building in his stomach, heavy and hot as he panted and whimpered. A growling purr rumbled from Benrey’s chest and vibrated through his body, sending a feeling of sparks dancing over his skin. 

“Ah- Beh- Benrey- I-” He whined, clutching for something to hold him together before he tensed, a wave of white-hot bliss crashing through his body.

He could feel a tugging around his legs and tail from Benrey swallowing around him, before a pair of large fingers pinched him under the arms and pulled him out of the man's mouth with an obscene slurping sound. The air in the room felt cold in comparison, and he couldn't help but shiver at the sudden change.

"fuckin. wild sexy lil mouseman, gonna drive me crazy." Gordon could feel Benrey's voice from where he sat half-slumped against his hand on his chest, fingers gently rubbing his back despite the saliva slicking his mane to his skin.

"Y'know." Gordon mumbled, having to put more focus into stringing words together than he probably should, "y've had m'feet in y'r mouth twice. S'kinda gross."

"yeah well, maybe, uhhh. maybe i like your feet, ever think about that? huh? no, only- only thinkin' about. mouse things. gordon mouseman." Benrey rambled incoherently.

"... What?"

"nothin'."

Gordon squinted at him suspiciously. "It sounded like you said you like my feet."

Benrey averted his gaze, cheeks darkening with an embarrassed flush.

"maybe. cute lil mouse feet. for a cute lil mouse man. don't gotta explain everything to you. really killing the mood, bro." 

Which, well, was a valid point. And also reminded him that he hadn't done anything to reciprocate in their relationship.

"You think I've got cute feet, huh?" Gordon managed to stand up without completely falling over, managing to only stumble a little bit. His bones still kind of felt like jelly, but he stabilized himself against Benrey's palm for a few seconds before finally standing on his own. "Okay then."

He promptly turned and started making his way down Benrey's chest.

A few bubbles of teal escaped him as he watched, each step feeling like a hot brand through his shirt. Gordon hardly weighed anything, but he still felt like he was having trouble breathing as the little man walked across his chest.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he'd stopped at his stomach, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before turning.

"Pants. Off." He said in a rather commanding tone, before softening slightly. "Please, I mean. I can't do it myself."

"fuckin. yeah, shit, hang on." Holy  _ shit _ , he was not expecting to be bossed around like that. It was pretty hot, actually—not that he was gonna say that, but the sweet burning feeling of plum rising up in his throat probably made it a moot point.

He quickly slipped his sweats and boxers off his hips and shoved them down to his knees, trying his best not to dislodge the borrower standing on his midsection. Gordon hardly seemed bothered by the movement underneath him, shifting easily to keep his balance.

His leaking cock fully exposed, Benrey awkwardly rested his hands on his thighs, not exactly sure what to expect. Gordon stretched up on the balls of his feet, tail waving gracefully in the air behind him, and paced forwards a few steps.

After a second he turned to look back up at Benrey, fixing him with a stern glare. "No touching, got that?"

"yes sir." He tried to ignore how his cock twitched at the command, but he'd always been weak for a handsome man ordering him around. Even if said man was less than a foot tall, it seemed.

"Good." Oh  _ fuck _ , if Gordon kept that up he might come untouched. He tried to muffle the little moan that he made in response to the praise, but it ended up escaping in the form of plum sweet voice instead.

A choked-off squeak escaped him when Gordon leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the head of his dick, just above the slit. He shoved his hand between his teeth to prematurely muffle any more embarrassing noises that he might make—just because he showed his dick to the guy doesn't mean he's gotta reveal everything.

And it was a good idea, because the next thing Gordon did was run his little fingers over the head, dipping into the slit and getting soaked with the slick leaking from him. He moaned into his hand, staring wide-eyed at the borrower as he licked his fingers clean.

Holy shit he might actually die. Rest in peace Benrey Lover, died because of horny brain. Press F to pay respects.

"So. You like my feet?"

Oh shit, Gordon was saying something to him.

"whuh?" He asked, before his brain caught up and he understood the question. "i. uh. they're cute feet. yeah?" 

The devious look on Gordon's face made him feel like he'd just dug his own grave.

"Okay, just checking."

And then Benrey's brain short-circuited completely, because Gordon laid down on his back and pressed his feet against his cock. The little claws on his toes scraped lightly over his skin, sending electric jolts of pleasure up his spine straight to his brain, which he was pretty sure had completely melted in his skull.

Fuck, he was so hard it almost hurt. No thoughts, head empty, a little bit dizzy from arousal. That was probably fine, right?

He let out a strangled moan as Gordon moved one foot to press against his slit, rocking and curling his toes against the sensitive area.

"You're doing so good, listening to what I told you." He said, sliding his foot until he could push his heel against the back of the head.

The praise was the final straw. Game over, blue screen, please try again later. Benrey's brain straight up whited out, becoming completely lost in the waves of euphoria flooding through him. He was pretty sure the sounds coming out of him weren't even human—which was fine because he wasn't, either, but also there were other people living in the apartment complex and he didn't want to get kicked out because of an insanely good nut.

His brain was somewhere around the ceiling, but eventually he managed to reacquire something resembling coherence enough to realize a few things.

Number one, he had cum all over his stomach. Number two, Gordon was also on his stomach, last he checked. Ergo- yep.

The view he got when he looked down almost set him off again. Gordon lying on his back, spattered with cum, looking up at him with a somewhat dazed expression.

"holy shit bro. you got the fuckin. dick cheat codes. speedrun that nut." The words coming out of his mouth were inane, even to his own ears. 

"I think we both need a shower." Gordon wisely chose not to comment on the incoherent post-orgasm ramblings currently filling his ears, and instead focused on the next logical step. "I definitely do, at least."

"yeah uhhh. right up, next on the list, just gotta. regrow my bones, blasted them all out. wow." That was slightly more understandable, or maybe the cumbrain was getting worse and he was just losing his grasp on reality. Either was possible.

"I- yeah, okay. Don't fall asleep though, or I'm gonna steal the rest of your socks.

"yeah, uh-huh, gotcha. no sleepin on the job, yessir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the horny hlvrai server for bullying me into finishing this when I just wanted to play Minecraft. Love you guys ;*


End file.
